


Project Fox

by FishTheTaco2



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: New Au, No Shadow, No Sonic, One Hero AU, Theres going to be more chapters I just can't remember how to add the '?' for the chapters, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishTheTaco2/pseuds/FishTheTaco2
Summary: Two points of time Destroyed with the third barely escaping. Two fallen with One Rising farther than those before him. Miles Prower, the son of chaos.





	Project Fox

The sun was so nice today. The warm rays of light made him so sleepy and tired, but he needed to get home before his mama got worried, and he didn’t want his mama to worry about him. 

 

With a sneeze, Miles Prower shook his head and began walking along a fence, jumping around and about with the help of his two twin tails spinning behind him. 

 

His black eyes shined with glee, and how could they not with a day quite like this?

 

The grass softly blowing within the breeze, swaying along to the beat of some unknown godly tune, giving the illusion of the world around him dancing. Maybe if he wasn’t so tired of playing all morning, he could have danced along with the winds around him. For now, all he could do were short bursts of flight.

 

The other kids liked to make fun of him for his tails, but they couldn’t fly as he could. Sure that one bird boy could fly, but he was a fox, and  _ he  _ was able to fly, and to him, that was all that mattered. Foxes could never fly they said, they don’t have wings they said. Well, he proved them wrong, even if it came to the point of them calling him a weirdo freak.

 

The dirt trail that led home was a long one, and his home was a good ways away. Momma always worried that he was going to get hurt on the walk, but he was a smart boy and something as simple as the trail home wasn’t going to deter him from going back and forth alone. 

 

The world seemed to agree with him, since the wind seemed to almost caress his yellow fur in a loving way. But that was probably just his imagination. The dew left on the grass from the morning fog seemed to finally dissipate into the air, leaving the tall green grass dry enough to walk through. Not that he would need to since his tails gave him enough propulsion upwards to ignore it.

 

What was that? That small shine at the very edge of his vision, it seemed to almost….call for him. Like the seductive chant from the most tempting of sirens. It told him of sweet nothings, of all the greatest temptations he could ever want. It spoke of visions and memories he would never and always experience. He heard it all, And it led him to a single pale blue gem, perfectly cut on every edge. 

 

He didn’t know why it called to him, or why only him, but that was all reason enough for the youth to pick it up and Palm it in his hands.

 

The gem seemed to recognize his touch, giving off a small pale flare of light, seemingly filling him with the energy of a hundred odd rings. It felt like…..happiness. He felt as though he were caressing the most exotic of animals, one that only he could ever know about.

 

He had to go and show his Mama! 

 

With a determined grin, his tails propelled themselves and lifted him up, taking him down the trail to home. He couldn’t fly for very long, maybe a minute or two at most, but for this, it would have to be enough. 

 

As he flew forwards, he pointed the gem around, making sound effects of what he thought lasers would sound like to him.

 

He was The Gem Fox! The greatest superhero! With the superpowers given to him by the big gem, he would become the strongest in the world! There was nothing that would be able to stop him. Giant aliens or Evil kings, nothing would ever stop him on his trail of grandeur.

 

_ “Pew, pew, pew.”  _ Was his mumble sound effects. With his giant smile, he pointed the gem around in happiness. He felt hyper, like as if he just ate a hundred sugar mint candies with a glass of chocolate milk. Like he could fly over the stars for forever and always.

 

“Ha!” With childish flare, he pointed the gem again, and it glowed even brighter than when he picked it up. It shone similar to the sun, in his opinion. The energy that was emanating from it flicked his senses, tickling his nose as a small beam of light shone from its core, and he felt something change, but he couldn’t tell what.

 

The world looked brighter, and nature never quite smelt so good to him. Even the chorus of the flickies around him sounded more beautiful. He could feel the world move around him, like the very earth beneath him had tuned in to him, like a radio would a satellite.

 

His blue eyes looked on at the gem in his hands, like a poor man would look at a bar of gold. Momma would absolutely love this! She would see it and feel happy like he did.

 

With new vigor, his tails began to spin, taking him down the trail home, and for once he didn’t have to stop once. The winds seemed to move along with him, seemingly pushing forwards to get back faster. If only it was. It felt so much like flying, he couldn’t get enough of it. His tails didn’t even feel as sore as they usually did on the trek home. 

 

He didn’t know why, but it felt both wrong, and  _ oh so right. _ Whatever it was, he was excited about it all.

The trail behind him had begun to unknowingly become more and more covered in flora and fauna. Flowers of every kind were growing much faster than they naturally ever could. Roses and lavender blooming more beautifully than ever before. 

 

It would have amazed him if he had been paying attention around him, but he was dead set on bringing the gem to his mother, and very little was going to stop him. The ‘ _ thwip thwip thwip’  _ of his tails bringing in a nice, calming monotone.

 

His home was just over the horizon, the sun overhead lighting it up with a cinematic backdrop. He could see his mother Rosemary outside, digging away in her garden, arranging flower after flower. 

 

She loved to plant flowers. She had hundreds all over the house. On the windowsills, on the roof, in the house, anywhere you can think of, there was a flower there. It brought so much life to their small home, and his father loved to surprise her with new flowers every time he came home.

 

She loved the surprise, and he loved to see her smile. His mother always loved to have reason to smile, and she never seemed to not have a grin on her face.

 

There seemed to be an almost happy glow from his gem, and here in front of him was the gate leading to his home.

 

It took her a second, but Rosemary finally noticed her son closing the gate behind him, something feeling off about him. She wondered for a second about what it was, but she couldn’t seem to see anything wrong with him.

 

Same light orange fur, two fluffy little tails behind him, innocent happy smile, bright sky blue eyes-.... why did her baby boy have blue eyes? Both her and her husband had black eyes with their grandparents having brown, how was this possible? It couldn’t have been genetics since he was already five and his eye color came as black. Was it contacts? If so who put them on him?

 

Her son was running towards her, one hand behind his back. He seemed to be happier than normal, which was saying something since he was  _ always  _ happy. Her son's happiness seemed to always be contagious however, and she loved to see the people around them return every smile given. It was almost like a rule of the universe. Miles smiled at you? You smile back, that’s just how it was.

 

“Momma! Momma! Look at this pretty rock I found!” He exclaimed, holding up what seemed to be a giant diamond?? Where did he get that? It seemed like something she’s seen before, something that she felt she should know.

 

“It looks lovely, sweetheart!” She exclaimed, hiding the worried thoughts behind a smile equally bright to his, which grew even bigger than before. 

 

“I found on the way home and it made me feel all happy and fuzzy inside my tummy.” He said, bringing it closer to his body before handing it to her, his sky blue eyes losing a small bit of its azure sheen. Rosemary suddenly knew what the aforementioned gem was now.  

 

It was a relic of pure power. Something that could create or destroy empires, a source of power almost infinite in size. It was a crystal of chaos and destruction, a herald of destruction and devastation. 

 

It was one of the seven Chaos Emeralds.

 

Rosemary’s heart began to pound in her chest as she held it, feeling as if she was holding something that should never be held by any sane person, let alone her son. Her pure-hearted little boy.

 

But she knew that she couldn’t keep it away from him. It was against her very nature to deny her little one of something that made him happy. It was one of her weak points, and one she knew she couldn’t hide very well.

 

“I think I know what it's called my little one.” The elder fox said, bringing the light blue gem up to her muzzle.

 

_ “It’s a stone of legend, known to make any person who has all seven of them into beings of pure power. It has made kings of gold and monsters of men.” _

 

_ Her form began to waver in the light of the sun, the area surrounding her beginning to echo into waves of shadows as the gem started to spin around, its radiant light bringing upon the young fox’s face an alien glow as its aura hypnotically began to pulse. _

 

_ He reached out towards it, hoping to hold it for one more second of a second. If only to feel it’s power of happiness one last time. _

 

_ “This my love, is what is known as a Chaos Emerald.” _

 

Then the illusion shattered.

  
  


Miles Prower looked at the ceiling, his dull blue eyes focusing on nothing in particular. The dream of his memory echoing his mind as thunderous thoughts, bringing about suppressed emotion.

 

He couldn’t show emotion, emotion was known as a weakness, and weakness couldn’t be shown from a Chaos weapon. He was meant to keep his mind as a fine touched edge, and emotion was known as the worst of blunts.

 

He leaped out of bed, well before his alarm went off. He walked over to his only drawer, pulling out a grey short-sleeved shirt and a pair of dark grey pants. Most Mobians didn’t usually wear many clothes, as it usually left them overheated from exposure to the sun, but in the tightly regulated base, temperatures were kept at a never changing seventy degrees flat. 

 

His long locks reached past his eyes in four short golden blades of well-kept fur. Most people didn’t usually mind the length of his fur, so long as he kept it nice and orderly, usually in a bun or ponytail. With his hair out of the way, he walked towards the door, his eyes half-lidded to the rest of the world.

 

He might have been only ten, but his training left his mind to be developed to a fine point beyond that of his age, and with the little power of chaos flowing through his body, he was growing four times faster than the average fox, making him as tall as the average Mobian at three feet.

 

His mind was finally fully active as he finished tying the knots on his boots, finally ready to leave.

 

His hands automatically went up to a number pad, inputting his identification code, deactivating the doors mechanisms and opening it up, showing the sterilized white walls that were beyond its protective border.

 

One more day to add to his list of shitty mornings.

 

He casually walked down the halls, his steel-toed boots making small thumps against the ground. Most soldiers in the base tended to try and get the most amount of sleep as possible, but he was an exception to that, at least in his opinion he was.

 

Down the hall was a set of double doors, a place he has come to know as the cafeteria. As he entered, the amount of small talk present was almost nonexistent. In the far corner in the room was the only person he could come close to calling a friend, a fairly tall blond haired woman named Topaz. She wasn’t the nicest person in the underground base, but she treated him like a person, something he couldn’t say the rest of the people in the base could say.

 

The empty cafeteria was mostly empty for the most part, the number of people awake being as minimal as possible. Breakfast was a simple slice of meat with a side of white rice and beans with a small pile of vegetables, standard as breakfast and measured in proportion for each and every agent to keep their energy levels to the highest they can be, which to him, wasn't all that much. He considered it a slight boost more than anything. What was that drink Topaz Craved all the time? Coffee? He wished he had some of that or some power rings. That would be nice.

 

At that moment the Base Bell began to ring, awakening every soldier. Guess the day Finally Begun.

**Author's Note:**

> New fanfic, which means another story I'm woefully underprepared to write.


End file.
